


Elf Lord

by jajafilm



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Elf Lord, F/M, Galadriel - Freeform, MMORPGs, Players of computer games, Sir Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is crossover Criminal Minds and NCIS.<br/>Penelope Garcia and Timothy McGee know each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elf Lord

#  Elf Lord

It was already evening, several hours after what the evening news ended, when Penelope Garcia finally got home. She was sprawled in his chair and pulled out a notebook from bag. It was time to a little bit play game and chatting for a good night. He turned on her personal notebook and started play MMORPG. Ever since she talked about it with JJ, from the so-called "Sir Knight" already some time has elapsed and Penelope learned something from this, but that doesn't mean that she stopped playing the game, she can encounter someone dangerous on the street. She has learned that accepted it that she should be more careful and always just chat on your private computer. Surely she flings them off completely from such of fun and contact with people, isn't she?!

Monitor light up and on the screen for a while appeared a picture with 11th Doctor who protecting two women against Darth Vader Penelope smiled and clicked on the icon of the game in the bottom right corner, and then she only had to wait.

At the same time, but several thousand kilometers elsewhere Timothy McGee clicked on the same icon, but on his computer. Elf Lord and Galadriel were ready to spend some great hours together in country Nut, cut off from the usual dreary, dark realities of the world, work, kidnappings and murders.


End file.
